


Two Men and A Distillery

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distilleries are good for moonshine and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men and A Distillery

Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott's relationship started with an illegal distillery made out of scrap metal. Hidden in the bowels of the Enterprise, it had brought the most unlikely couple together. Created out of a need for something other than synthehol and watered-down scotch, the distillery had not only made a moonshine that could burn the hair off of one's chest but it had also given Scotty the chance to know Leonard. Who knew that a yen for alcohol and the need to tinker with things would lead to Scotty finding the love of his life?

It all started when the Enterprise began its long limp back to Earth after defeating Nero. Finishing another grueling day in Engineering taking care of the finest lady in the fleet, Scotty was in need of a little relaxation. Tired, he looked forward to kicking back his heels as he savored a glass of scotch. Arriving at the mess hall, Monty was about to walk over to the replicators when he heard a southern drawl muttering about the quality of bourbon that had spewed forth from the cursed machine.

When Scotty turned around, he saw McCoy glaring angrily at his glass. Words like "shit" and "abomination" were mumbled, causing the engineer to decide against getting whatever alcohol the replicator had to offer. As much as he loved his lady, Scotty was a bit saddened by the fact that the Enterprise was unable to produce a good glass of scotch. It only made him regret that he left behind all of the moonshine he and Keenser had made back on Delta Vega. The frozen tundra might have been Archer's way of punishing him but that didn't stop him from creating the finest brew in the galaxy.

Sometimes the creation of a stronger mixture of moonshine was the only thing that kept Scotty sane during the years of isolation. It was regrettable that he had been incapable of bringing it with him; especially since the thought of synthehol brought tears to the Scotsman's eyes. There was nothing sadder than watered-down scotch.

He glanced at the depressed McCoy one last time before a light bulb went on in his brilliant but devious mind. His idea could work but Scotty would need some help; and he knew exactly who to ask. McCoy was still grousing over the crappy tasting bourbon when Scotty approached him.

"Ack, laddie, I can tell by the look on your face you're in need of something stronger," he said with a grin.

"Ain't that the truth! Piss would probably taste better," McCoy said; a sour look appearing on his normally handsome face.

"I have a little proposition for you. How do you feel about making a distillery with me?" Scotty asked eagerly; he was looking forward to the new project. He had only made one once before and knew from experience that two heads were better than one.

"Is that even legal?" McCoy asked quietly.

"Probably not but…"

"I'm in," the doctor said, interrupting whatever it was Scotty was about to say. Illegal or not; the crew of the Enterprise was in desperate need of libations that didn't taste like piss. "When do we start?"

"Is tomorrow night okay?" Scotty asked, surprised that McCoy would agreed to help him so quickly.

"Perfect," he said, putting his glass down on the table. "Do you have supplies?"

"I have enough scrap metal to make two distilleries," Scotty said, thinking of all the pieces of shrapnel he had been saving. Being used to jerry-rigging warp cores, he knew that they would eventually come in handy. He'd just never thought that he would be using it for himself. But a good batch of moonshine was worth the loss of some metal.

"Scotty, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," McCoy said with a grin.

Smiling happily, the engineer was actually looking forward to working with the doctor. He had a feeling that building a distillery with Leonard McCoy would be fun. Scotty could definitely use the human contact after living so long on Delta Vega. Back then all he had for company was Keenser, a tribble, and his right hand. He was glad to be around people again and he was looking forward to making a new friend.

With a tiny salute, Scotty took the doctor's glass and quickly drank the rest of the bourbon; McCoy had been right, it tasted like piss. Scotty would definitely be doing everyone a favor by making his own home brew. So the next day after his shift was done, Scotty met McCoy at the infirmary. The doctor had just finished checking on his last patient when he saw that the engineer was waiting for him. Leaving the sickbay in Dr. M'Benga's capable hands, he followed Scotty to the entrance to the Jefferies tubes. Like two thieves in the night, they scurried down to the bowls of the Enterprise.

Scotty, who had placed the scrap metal they needed there the night before, had everything they needed to start "Operation Great Scotch." In his element, Scotty began sifting through the metal for the largest pieces of shrapnel. Finding what he was looking for, he proceeded to tinker with them. Quietly, McCoy watched from his little corner of the room. The last thing he had built was a tricycle for a three-year-old Joanna and it wasn't exactly a success. Not wanting to screw anything up, McCoy relegated himself to being the lookout; just in case one of the members of the crew decided to search for them.

"Hand me the screwdriver," Scotty said, noticing that Leonard was lingering near the door.

The doctor walked over to Scotty's toolkit and grabbed it. He handed the screwdriver over to the engineer, his soft hands brushing briefly against Scotty's. Taking the tool from the him, Scotty's heart skipped a beat. For a moment he waved it off as a fluke and went back to work. However, from time to time, Scotty would find himself glancing over at McCoy. Trying not to blush, the engineer blamed the isolation of Delta Vega for his crazy hormones.

It had been far too long since Scotty had done anything besides masturbate. As much as he would love to give into his sexual desire, Scotty was a romantic at heart and he wasn't interested in a one-night stand with anyone. He would rather woo someone than use them just to sedate his sexual appetite.

As much as he would love to have a boyfriend to come home to, Scotty knew that dating someone from the crew could become complicated. Besides, McCoy was way out of his league. Focusing on the task at hand, Scotty went back to banging and screwing the pieces of metal together. He had just bent some of the shrapnel into a perfect circle when he decided to get McCoy involved. He wouldn't be lingering around on Scotty's watch; he would make sure to put those hands to good use. By the end of the night, he would be making sure they got dirty.

"Can you give me a hand?" Scotty asked, McCoy over.

"Sure," he said hesitantly.

"Have you ever done this before?" Scotty asked, handing him the screwdriver.

"I tried to put a tricycle together once… it fell apart," McCoy said.

"Think of this as surgery. Instead of stitching up a wound, you're piecing together the right bits of metal," he said, modeling what he had accomplished.

McCoy listened intently before helping him. Quietly they worked together as the distillery began to form. When significant work was accomplished, Scotty decided to take a little break. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he ached for just one sip of his beloved scotch.

"What I wouldn't give for just a pint," he said, licking his parched lips.

"I might be able to help," McCoy said with a smirk.

"Have you been holding out on me, laddie?" he teased.

"I may have a secret stash that no one knows about," Leonard said.

"Then why were you drinking that piss?" Scotty asked in shock.

"Because Jim has a big mouth and if he knew about it, he would tell everyone. Besides, I was only able to stash away three bottles of Georgia's finest before the ex took everything in the divorce," McCoy said, knowing he could trust the engineer.

Mouth practically watering, Scotty looked at the doctor eagerly. "Well, then, why don't you and I share a bottle."

"Tomorrow," McCoy said, getting up from the floor. "I have an early shift to get up for."

After bidding the engineer a good night, he disappeared into the Jefferies tubes. Scotty gazed at his ass for a moment prior to cleaning up the mess they had created. Perhaps he could use the distillery to get to know McCoy better. He knew it was throwing his own rules out the window but for some reason he was in lust with the doctor.

And yet, Scotty still wanted something other than a notch in his bedpost. Using the guise of working together, he would be able to see if they were compatible. Just because he found McCoy to be a good looking man, didn't mean a relationship between the two of them would work. Even though he was interested in the doctor, that didn't imply that McCoy felt the same way about him. After all, Scotty knew he wasn't much of a prize. It, however, wouldn't stop him from putting his heart on the line.

He had decided a long time ago not to have any regrets; to live for the moment. Whatever happened, Scotty was going to see things with McCoy through. So over the next couple of days in a blur of alcohol and scrap metal, the two men got to know each other some more. The time that was once used for the creation of the distillery turned into an excuse for the two men to hang out. Although they weren't getting any work accomplished, they enjoyed the camaraderie that they were beginning to establish.

Of course when they weren't talking about the frozen tundra, dancing tribbles, and annoying ex-wives, they were enjoying the bottle of bourbon that Leonard had stashed away for a rainy day. With bits of shrapnel scattered all over the floor, a slightly buzzed Scotty suggested a game of strip poker. McCoy, who Scotty believed was three sheets to the wind, readily agreed. Plucking a deck of cards from his tool kit, Scotty began shuffling them.

After the engineer dealt them out, they each began to lose a piece of clothing. As the night went on and the bottle of bourbon got emptier, Scotty began winning more hands until McCoy had stripped all of his clothes off. He had to admit there was nothing hotter than a blushing, naked southern gentleman. Scotty enjoyed the view for a moment before deciding to call it a night.

He was about to give McCoy back his uniform when the doctor leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. Not wanting to take advantage of the situation, Scotty reluctantly pulled away. During their nights together, he had fallen head over heels in love with McCoy. There was something about a grumpy disposition that pulled at Scotty's heartstrings. As much as he wanted the handsome doctor, Scotty would rather have a sober McCoy to make love to him.

"Has anyone told you how hot you are?" McCoy asked huskily.

Ducking his head, Scotty couldn't help but blush. "Not really," the engineer said, wondering just how much the other man had to drink.

"Their loss is my gain," McCoy said, trying to steal another kiss.

"Perhaps you had a wee bit too much…"

"I'm not drunk, Scotty, I've liked you for a while," McCoy confessed. "I was just using the distillery as an excuse to get closer to you."

"But…"

"You had me at 'can I have a towel'," McCoy said, wrapping his arms around the Scotsman before kissing him again.

Years later when his son, David, asked Scotty how he and his father got together, he told him that it was fate. He would never know that it was a distillery and a bottle of bourbon that brought his two fathers together. The large piece of scrap metal still stood in the bowels of the Enterprise, a monument to the love between two men and their booze.


End file.
